Lili
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Au retour des vacances de Noël, James cherche Lily partout et finit par la trouver dans l'infirmerie. Qu'estce qui a pu arriver à la jeune fille? [songfic]


**Note:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling, les paroles de la chanson sont à Aaron (U-turn(lili)). A l'origine elles sont en anglais...

Cela faisait deux jours que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard, et les maraudeurs enchaînaient déjà blagues sur blagues. Snape avait déjà changé quatre fois de couleur de cheveux, s'était retrouvé suspendu dans les airs... Cependant, l'un des maraudeurs était très distrait et ne semblait pas prendre autant de plaisir qu'avant à faire ces blagues, il se laissait juste entrainer par Sirius Black. En effet cela faisait deux semaines et deux jours que James Potter n'avait pas vu Lily et il commençait à s'inquiéter: la jeune gryffondor n'avait jamais raté une seule heure de cours...Alors, dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, il parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de la rouquine, ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il la trouva: elle était à l'infirmerie. Il fut surpris de la trouver là, et décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés en attendant l'infirmière. Cette dernière arriva peu après, et refusa de lui donner la moindre explication. Il vint voir «sa» lili tous les jours pendant une semaine, il allait quitter l'infirmerie lorsque le professeur Dumbledore arriva, il ne parut pas surpris de trouver un des maraudeurs au chevet de Lily:

«Bonjour James... -Bonjour Professeur. Que lui est-il arrivé?  
-Et bien...je pense que je peux te le dire, tu ne l'ébruiteras pas n'est-ce pas?  
-Biensur que non professeur.  
-Ses parents sont morts suite à une attaque de sorciers...les rangs de Voldemort grossissent à vu d'oeil et les conséquences commencent à se faire sentir.  
-Et...elle a été touché?  
-Non, Lily a été retrouvé dans un des wagons du Poudlard express, elle a fait une overdose jeune homme. Je crains qu'elle ai du mal à s'en remettre moralement, j'espère qu'elle pourra compter sur toi James.» Sans laisser au gryffondor le temps de répondre, il savait probablement la réponse, le professeur Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie.

_Lili fais un tour hors de ton monde inventé  
Je t'en prie enlèves toutes ces drogues de ta main tu verras que tu peux respirer sans solution de secours  
Tant de choses que tu dois comprendre_

Il demanda au directeur de Poudlard la permission de dormir à l'infirmerie en affirmant qu'ainsi il pourrait aider l'infirmière à soigner Lily. Il veilla donc sur Lily les nuits qui suivirent, il lui mit des serviettes froides sur la tête lorsqu'elle avait de fortes fièvres, rabattait ses couvertures lorsque, durant un cauchemar, la jeune fille se débattait. Cela dura un mois, et la jeune fille se réveilla enfin, elle fut surprise de trouver James à ses côtés, mais été trop faible pour protester alors elle accepta sa présence.

«est-ce que ça va?  
-A ton avis Potter? Si je suis à l'infirmerie est-ce que je vais bien?  
-Je...je ne parlais pas physiquement...  
-Oh...tu es au courant» des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de Lily, James aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que son geste serait mal interprété et il voulait rester au côté de la jeune fille pour pouvoir l'aider...

«Ecoutes Lily, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas trop...Cependant, si tu as besoin d'être écoutée, saches que je suis là, d'accord?  
-Mes parents sont morts à cause de moi Potter, je suis un monstre je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, et pourtant il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que je me sens bien!  
-Tes parents sont morts à cause d'un sorcier complètement fou Lily, pas à cause de toi!  
-Ils sont morts parce que je suis une sorcière Potter!  
-Les mangemorts attaquent tous les moldus, que tu sois sorcière ou non n'y changent rien. Lily...tu es une fille intelligente comment peux-tu penser ça? C'est pour ça que tu te drogues?  
-Oh tu sais aussi...Bravo inspecteur Potter quelle perspicacité...  
-Je veux juste te comprendre et t'aider Lily...  
-Alors laisse-moi Potter  
-Te laisser ne t'aideras pas Lily, parles moi...  
-...  
-Lily, s'il te plait  
-...Mes parents sont morts au début des vacances de Noël, joli cadeau de la part des mangemorts hein? Et je...j'ai passé le reste des vacances à subir les reproches de ma soeur et de ma famille, ils pensent tous que si je n'étais pas une sorcière rien ne serait jamais arrivé à mes parents»

Sur ces paroles la jeune fille se mit à pleurer, James releva son menton afin qu'elle le regarde. Les yeux verts de Lily étaient remplis de larme, le brun plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura:

_Lili, tu sais, il y a toujours une place pour les gens comme nous  
Le même sang coule dans toutes les mains  
Tu sais, l'habit ne fait pas le moine   
Tu dois juste faire sortir ces voix de ta tête_

La préfete se rapprocha de James, et ne dit rien lorsque celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant que tout aller s'arranger, que ses parents ne reviendraient pas mais qu'ils étaient fiers de leur fille. Il ajouta qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre et être forte. Il ne lui mentit pas et lui avoua que les débuts seraient durs mais que la vie devait continuer. Puis, il lui fit promettre de ne plus retoucher à la drogue, et de l'appeler si jamais elle avait besoin de discuter. Lily hocha la tête et le laissa partir pour ses cours après lui avoir demandé de prendre les siens ce qui fit sourire James. Après avoir reçu une claque pour s'être moqué d'elle, et un baiser sur la joue pour l'avoir aidé, le jeune gryffondor chuchota à celle qui lui avait volé son coeur:

_dans chaque pas de chaque marche  
Dans chaque ville de chacune de tes pensées   
Je serais ton guide  
pour toutes les rues de chaque lieu   
Chaque endroit où tu n'es jamais allée  
Je serai ton guide _

Avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers les cachots où il avait cours de potion, James Potter avoua d'une voix tellement basse que Lily eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait:

_Lili, aussi facilement qu'un baiser, nous trouverons une réponse  
Remets toutes tes peurs dans l'ombre  
Ne deviens pas un fantome sans couleur  
Car tu es la plus belle peinture que la vie a jamais faite._

Et il partit de l'infirmerie avant de se mettre à courir afin de ne pas être en retard. Il était parti tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait pas vu un sourire timide se former sur les lèvres de Lily...

FIN

**PS:** Merci d'avoir lu! Si vous avez des remarques, suggestions, conseils ou si vous voulez simplement donner votre avis(qu'il soit positif ou non) n'hésitez pas.


End file.
